clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
Club Penguin Fanon Wiki General Announcements * If anybody was wondering what I was doing on the shout box this morning, please see this. It's very OOC for me, but I've been wanting to write something like this for a very long time.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 11:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) * PLEASE DON'T CREATE ANY ARTICLES, EXPAND THE ONES THAT ARE HERE! * I'm back after a short 2 week hiatus full of exams (CASI, midterms, etc), homework, studying, and badminton. FileSpark 00:16, April 30, 2010 (UTC) * Help do your part to stop a future crisis! Vote on the Dedito Omnis Ignovi Omnibus today! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Are YOU a rebel? † 01:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Attention all story writers! If you want to put your story up for adoption, link it into the Omnibus! Just insert a link along with a short description into the PLEASE TAKE ONE section!'--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-No second chances. I'm that sort of a man. 23:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) * ALL STUB AND LQA ARTICLES UP FOR ADOPTION, REGARDLESS OF ANY PRE-EXISTING CONDITIONS OR CREATOR!!!! GO TO THE SIDEBAR CLICK ON "DO YOUR PART" TO FIND ALL THE STUBS AND LQA ARTICLES! HURRY UP, EVERYONE, BEFORE THEY ALL GET DELETED! FIND AN ARTICLE YOU LIKE AND ADOPT IT! ANY LEFTOVERS WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT TO THE DELETION LOG FOR A WIKI-WIDE CLEANUP! COME ON A HURRY BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT! ** Note: In order to adopt an article, expand the article and stamp Template:Adoption on it. If you don't want it when you expand it, add Template:Charfree. * Please check the OOC policy for new rules on how to use articles in stories, other articles, etc. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'SUCK UP DIS TORCH!']]) View this template 16:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) More News... Current featured article Past featured articles Featured quote Featured user Wiki News ;5 May 2010 :The About Page was revamped with a Texan twist, courtesy of Kwiksilver. ;2 May 2010 :The Rollback Home was majorly fixed and improved, courtesy of KingH10. ;26 March 2010 :User:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1) has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Kwiksilver. ;24 March 2010 :The Main Page was revamped, courtesy of Zone (ZK). ;24 March 2010 :User:Sheepman has been promoted LIKE A BOSS, courtesy of Explorer 767. ;22 March 2010 :User:Akbaboy has been installed onto the Rollback Task Force by Flystar55555. ;21 March 2010 :User:Flywish has been installed onto the Rollback Task Force by Flystar55555. ;21 March 2010 :User:Austin8310 has been installed onto the Rollback Task Force by Flystar55555. Characters *Explorer 767 *Fred *Mabel *Flywish *Xorai *Darktan *Nightmare *Dan *Akbaboy *Fudd *Ninjinian *Tails6000 *Speeddasher *Lightpenguin *Professor Shroomsky *DJ Crow *Metal Explorer *Willy the Penguin *12yz12ab *Swiss Ninja *Herbert Horror *Link *Ford Car *Manny Peng *Corai *Kwiksilver *King of Sorrow *Luce *Kill *Austin8310 More characters... Locations *United States of Antarctica *Freezeland *UnitedTerra *Auzua Mostafique *Happyface State *Eastshield *Waffleland *Zenthexia *Pengolia *FG *Land of Flystar55555 *Clubb Phengin Weekee *Darktonian Realm *Underworld *Turtly *Lichenblossom Isles *Colonial Antarctica *Penguin Empire *Dorkugal *Puffle'and *Holyswissia *ZITHIA *Flywish Island *Penguin Empire *Warmslates *Pengonia *Snowzerland More locations... Items *Doom Weed *Elemental Amulets *EXPECT SEALS *Destruction Gems *Deletion Missile *Cube of Cliche *KZT Triple X *Snowtendo DS *Aether Amulet *Ditto Virus *X-Virus *Pyramid of Parody More items... Opinion poll Absences Create an Article bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page! Featured image More blog posts... See important posts... Underrated Articles *Imperial Emperor *Annoying Old Party Penguin *Wacko Joe *Auld Lang Syne *Daniel Specter *Team Corvus *Lizlord *Darktan II *Flying Dutchhopper *Super Nightmare About this wiki •''' '''• Policies •''' Terms of use '''• Death Policy •''' '''Club Penguin is copyright 2005– to New Horizon Interactive and Disney. The Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is in no way affiliated with New Horizon Interactive or Disney. Club Penguin Fanon Wiki 2008– . By User:Mariothemovie. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main